


Pamiętnik

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jackson is in London, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Jackson zaczynał tęsknić za nią tak bardzo, iż w nocy nawiedzały go koszmary, jego myśli wędrowały do tego filmu, który zmusiła go do oglądnięcia tyle razy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamiętnik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Notebook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059458) by [hellodickspeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

W głębi duszy Jackson kochał _Pamiętnik._ Nie dla samego filmu, lecz przez wzgląd na bliskość Lydii. Kochał to, że w miarę oglądania przysuwała się do niego coraz bliżej i bliżej, jakby jej ciało mówiło w ten sposób „kocham cię”; kochał to, jak zawsze w trakcie smutnych scen chwytała go za rękę i ściskała ją mocno, ponieważ nie chciała, by odszedł (ostatecznie i tak ją zostawił, ale zrobił to dla jej dobra; poza tym powoli zaczęła wracać do siebie, tak przynajmniej powiedział mu Danny).

Po nocach pełnych koszmarów Jackson szedł zazwyczaj rano do wypożyczalni wideo, szybko znajdował _Pamiętnik_ , po czym wracał do pustego mieszkania. Zamykał drzwi, okna, _wszystko_ , a następnie wyciągał z szafy koc – po włożeniu płyty do odtwarzacza owijał się nim i kładł na kanapie. Czasem przechodziło mu przez myśl, jak skomentowałby to Danny, i fakt ten za każdym razem wywoływał na jego twarzy uśmiech. A skoro tak, to dlaczego miałby zrezygnować ze swego rytuału?

Podczas oglądania myślał o Lydii, o jej ciele znajdującym się tuż obok, o rudych włosach trącających lekko jego nos, dzięki czemu mógł poczuć zapach używanego przez nią szamponu, o jej dłoni ściskającej jego własną. Płakał w tych samych momentach, w których ona zwykła płakać, i na kilka chwil pozwalał sobie zapominać o tym, że nie było jej przy nim, że siedział sam przed telewizorem, że był w Londynie, a ona nie. A kiedy wyciągał rękę i zamiast drobnej, delikatnej dłoni natrafiał na pustkę, owijał się kocem jeszcze szczelniej.

Raz nawet wyjął komórkę, odszukał imię Lydii w kontaktach (po wyjeździe z Beacon Hills zmienił numer, jednak wciąż miał zapisany jej telefon, dodał go po paru dniach, bo to było zbyt dziwne – nie widzieć jej w kontaktach) i niemalże wysłał jej wiadomość ze słowami, jak bardzo za nią tęskni. W porę się jednak opamiętał i zamiast tego napisał do Danny’ego: „Jestem owinięty w koc”, po czym zaczął oglądać film po raz drugi. Gdzieś w połowie jego trwania, Mahealani odpisał: „Prześlij mi zdjęcie, na pewno wyglądasz jak idiota”.


End file.
